


Day 326 - I believe in Sherlock Holmes

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [326]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Epic Friendship, Husbands, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Slash, no John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Greg clearly remembers one of the first conversations he ever had with Sherlock after he just showed up at a crime scene on a rainy October day.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 326 - I believe in Sherlock Holmes

Greg clearly remembers one of the first conversations he ever had with Sherlock after he just showed up at a crime scene on a rainy October day. He remembers his confusion and his amazement at that pale, skinny boy rattling off things about the victim and the crime scene he really, really shouldn’t be able to know.

“Who the hell are you? How can you know that?”

The boy just looked at him, his eyes huge in his lathy face, his body full of restless energy.

“How can you _not_?”

***

As he looks down on him now, despite clearly grown up since then, he can see the same boy shining through, but all the restless energy is gone. He is curled up on the sofa, sleeping.

Greg knows that Sherlock is going to be furious; with him for mixing the sleeping pills in his drink and with himself for not noticing, for needing fluids and sleep when his husband is missing.

He very gently pulls a blanket over Sherlock’s body and whispers, “We will find him. _You_ will find him.”

He repeats those words when Sherlock wakes up and it earns him a wounded look.

“How can you know that?”

He smiles softly.

“How can you _not_?”

Of course Sherlock finds John, alive and unbroken despite being bloody, bruised and battered.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'belief'.


End file.
